The Unforgiven
by BlackBlueWhite
Summary: Naru returns back to japan and Mai starts working for him again and they get a new and dangerous case.  Will they be able to handle it?  And will Mai and Naru finally confess?  Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I hope you'll like my storty. The story continues after the novels and Mai knows who Gene is. **

**Enjoy!**

_**The Unforgiven:**_

_**Chapter one:**_

Mai Taniyama, 17 years old and late. Pretty LATE. Too LATE. She ran down the main street of Shibuya and had to apologise to a car, she didn't see. The driver screamed something after her, but she didn't hear it, because she started running again. It was a sunny day in October and the trees had already red and yellow leaves. _Naru's going to kill me, Mai thought. _He just re-employed her a week ago, after he came back to Japan. Mai waited over six months for his return and started to forget about him, but then he just called her.

Flashback:

Mai was exhausted. She had a very bad day and she just wanted to take a long bath and go to bed, when her phone rang.

„Hello, Taniyama Mai speaking?"

„Mai."

Mai got chills.

„N-N-aru?"

„Thanks, I know my name."

_The gentleman as always..._

„I just called, because I'm going back to Japan, because of the research and I don't want to look for a new assistant. Would you like to work for me again?"

„W-work? For you? AGAIN?" Mai couldn't believe what she just heard.

Naru sighed.

„That's just what I said, Mai. I'm going to pay really good."

Of course she wanted to work for him again. She waited too long for him.

End of Flashback

Mai reached the door of the office and as soon as she entered...

_CRASH_

„Taniyama-san, are you okay?"

„Huh, nani?"

Mai then realised, that she lied on the floor and her head started aching.

„Ouch!"

Lin stood over her and offered her a hand.

„Arigato, Lin-san."

„Mai, you're late." It was the voice of our favourite narcissist.

„Sorry, Naru. I couldn't catch the bu-"

„Tea."

Mai clinched her fists but went to the small kitchenette to prepare some black tea. She knocked on Naru's office door and gave him his tea.

Naru looked up from his file.

„I want you to call everyone, we got a new case."

„Okay." Mai smiled at him and she didn't expect him to smile back.

She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and he rased an perfectly shaped eyebrow.

„Is there anything else, you want?"

Mai turned red. „Uhm, n-no."

Mai turned red and headed out of the door.

Naru smerked.

_It's very entertaining to have her back. _He shook his head as he realised that he had really missed her. _I'm getting too sentimental, hanging out too much with Mai._

„Mai-chan! Long time no see!"

Takigawa gave Mai a huge bear hug.

„Bou-san, c-can't breath."

„Give it a rest, you crush her." The red-haired Miko slapped him on his occiput.

„Easy, guys." John wanted to smooth them and sweatdropped.

Masako just drank her tea patiently.

Naru cleared his throat to gain attantion.

„I didn't call you to kill my assistant."

Mai blushed and Bou-san let her go.

„As Mai already told you, we got a new case. This case will be different than any other cases before."  
Mai and Bou-san looked at each other.

„I was called by the principal of Takeshi boarding school in Okinawa. There were students attected by fliying chairs and other things in broad daylight. I'm only telling this once: You're not allowed to go around by yourself. Is that clear?"

Everyone gulped because of Naru's ice-tone, but they nodded.

The van was big enough for all of them, because Lin drove the other van with the equipment. Takigawa drove the others, John sat next to him. Behind them sat Mai next to Naru. She was really tried, so she couldn't help falling asleep. She didn't noticed that her head bumped against Naru's shoulder.

_Bloop, Bloop..._

_Mai was in a big ballroom. _

_Bloop, Bloop..._

_It smelled like iron. She looked down and saw, that she weared a rose dress. _

_Bloop, Bloop..._

_She looked at her hands and her eyes widened. They were bloodstained and she sat in a huge pool of blood. Next to her lied a young girl, who she recognised as her best friend. _

_Bloop, Bloop..._

_She wanted to scream, but she couldn't._

_She saw a shadow behind her and turned around. There stood a man. She could omly see his mouth._

_He smiled._

_Bloop, Bloop..._

_Blood ran down the big knife he held in his left hand. He raised it and started lauging like a mainiac. „Sweet dreams, Sakura..."_

„AAAAAAHHH!"

„-ai, Mai!"

Someone shook her shoulders.

It was Naru.

Mai stopped screaming but she couldn't stop her tears.

„Naru!"  
Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Naru stunned. He didn't know what to do.

As he heard Mai sobbing, he sighed inwardly and slowely put down his arms on the girl's back.

„There, there was so much blood...", she began but started sobbing even harder.

„It's okay, Mai." He tried to comfort her.

He didn't want her to put under pressure, but maybe her dream was related to the new case.

He sighed.

„You can tell me your dream should go outside, the others are waiting."

Mai then noticed that they were alone in the van and blushed slightly.

They went outside and she couldn't believe her eyes. She never saw a larger mansion.

It looked like a castle with two big towers and a huge front garden. It remembered her of „sleeping beauty" because of the climbing roses on the windows.

„Wow..." Was all she could say.

„Close your mouth, Mai. You're looking very dense like that."

Mai pouted.

Although Naru would never admit it, he thought, Mai was really cute.

„Is this really a boarding school?

„Yes, and the student's parents have to pay very high school fees. Come on, we have to work and I need tea."

„Sooo, Mai-chan. What were you and Naru doing, alone in the van?"

Mai blushed at Takigawa's question.

„N-nothing, really."

He grinned mischievously.

"Mai, tea."  
She would have never thought, that she would appreciate those two words one day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys!**

**I would have updated earlier, but I deleted the second chapter!**

**I'm very sorry!**

**Special thanks to:**

**melovepickles16**

**Maceyy8D**

**Kimeko-Dono**

**- Thanks for the nice reviews**

**I love you :))**

_**Chapter two: Confusion and...?**_

Everyone looked at Naru.

„Takigawa and John, you set up one camera in each classroom and in every for staff rooms.

Miss Hara, you walk around the three buildings from east to west to sense any spirits.

Miss Mazusaki, you go with her. I want to know everything about the masnion's history, Lin.

And Mai."

„Hai?"

„You come with me."

Mai blushed slightly.

„Okay."

„Now start working."

„Okay." They all said in unison and Takigawa saluted.

Masako glanced at Mai but turned her head very fast, as Mai looked at her.

She sweatdropped and followed Naru out of the base.

„Can you tell me about your dream?" Naru asked.

Did she dream or was there a hint of concern in his voice?

Mai blushed as she thought about the hug in the van.

She told him everything about her dream and she had to shiver.

„So you saw the event through the eyes of the victim,

Sakura, huh?" Naru put a hand on his chin.

„It has to be at least 100 years ago, because of what me and my friend, I mean the other girl wore."

„That might be true."

_He could at least say I'm right without that „most-likely-from"._ Mai sighed.

„Do you inted to stay there all day?"

Mai looked up and saw Naru a few meters away from her.

_When did he start walking?_

Mai almost ran to keep pace with Naru.

„So, where are we going?"

They went down a pretty old staircase and Naru answered:

„We go into the cellar. Some student reported strange noises from there not only in the night.

You've become very sensitive to spirits, too. So I wanted you to come with me and Masako should go and sense some other spirits in the upper-storey."

_Why does he explain that to me? Does he want to justify that he took me with him?_

They went down another staircase and Naru opened a huge wooden door, which creaked in protest.

Mai could tell that there was a large corridor in front of them and she heard some drops dripping down the ceiling to the floor.

_Bloop, Bloop..._

Mai shivered. It was just like in her dream.

Naru noitced that and put a hand on her shoulder. He took a flashlight out of his pocket and turned it on.

Mai stopped shivering. She looked around.

The ceiling was arched. It was no surprise. The mansion was pretty old.

The corridor was larger than she thought and the walls were moist.

The torch enlighted their way down the alleyway.

The temparature went down and Mai was had to shiver again and Naru noticed that.

„Hold it one second."

Naru gave Mai the torch and took off his black vest. He laid it over her shoulders and Mai blushed.

„U-Um, thanks..."

Naru smerked about Mai's confused look.

He took back the flashlight and started walking again.

Mai followed him with a very red head.

_What was that for? I mean, it is very courteous of him, but why? I thought, he doesn't like me._

_Aawww... I don't get this guy._

Suddenly they heard some noise. It was like a rustle. Mai was cold, even with Naru's vest.

„Stay close." Naru whispered.

The rustle got louder.

_What the hell is this!_

Naru took Mai's hand. She stopped breathing.

The noise was now very loud and it started aching in their ears.

The only thing Mai noticed, was that she fall down.

„NARUUU."

He didn't hold her hand anymore...

**Sorry about that cliffhanger, but I couldn't hold myself :))**

**I'll try to upload as soon as possible**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review. When you don't like this story, or you just have something to say, then say it. And: I'm sorry, I just have to make that cliffhanger in chapter 2.**

**That's why I'm uploading that fast.**

**Okay, let's start :))**

_**Chapter 3: Lilac**_

_Mai stood in front of a beautiful meadow with many flowers. It smelled wonderful. _

_She bent down to pick up a lilac. _

_"The lilac stands for a beginning love."_

_Mai turned around._

_"Gene!"_

_She gave him a hug._

_"Long time no see." He smiled brightly._

_Mai had to smile back._

_"Shouldn't you move on? I mean Naru found your body."_

_"I don't really know. Maybe I should protect you in your dreams."_

_Mai had to smile again. _

Why can't Naru be like his brother? Why do I have to fall in love him?

_Suddenly they heard some noise. They saw a crowd of men coming closer to them._

_They hold a young boy, who looked beaten up._

_"Jun!" It was Mai, who said this. _

_"Sakura, run. I don't want them to catch you, too." Jun said_

_"Shut up, you bastard!" One of the men said and kicked Jun in his stomache._

_He had to cry out loud._

_"Stop this, please!" Mai/Sakura said._

_"So you stand up for that filthy and poor guy?" Another man said._

_"Sakura, RUN. You have to!"_

_"I don't think that your father will tolerate a relationship between you and that farmer boy."_

_Mai wanted to take a step forward, but she was withheld._

_"Gene, let me go, I have to..."_

_Gene had a very stern expression and shook his head._

Wow, he just looks like Naru.

_"You should wake up, Mai."_

Mai woke up and her back hurt.

"Ouch..."

"Mai, you're okay?"

It was Naru, but it sounded damped.

"Y-yes. Where are you, I can't see a thing."

"Just stay, where you are."

Mai then realised, that Naru and her were parted. There was a wall between them.

_Oh no, that can't be true!_

On the other side of the wall:

Naru leaned against the wall, still the troch in his closed his eyes.

_Thank god, she's okay. _

_Let's see. We fall down and were parted. That was no coincidence..._

"Uhm, Naru."

Naru opended his eyes.

Mai stood just in front of him.

That surprised him. He was just about to think how he could get to her.

"Well", Mai grinned,"There is a little hole and I was small enough..."

She pointed at a very small hole.

"Well, I never thought, I'd say that, but it's good to be small." Mai smiled.

Naru almost smiled back, but he could control himself.

They looked around. They were in a very small room. They looked up and saw a trapdoor.

"There has to be another one. That's why we got seperated." Naru stated.

"Uhm, Naru?"

"Yes?"

"I had another dream and there had been Gene, too."

Naru stunned.

_That can't be. He should have already moved on._

"You're okay?" Mai asked an looked at him in concern.

"I'm okay. What happened in your dream?"

Mai told him everything.

"When we get out of here, we have to compare the researches with your dreams."

_He has more faith in my dreams, than I thought. Is it just me, or did he get more handsome? _

Both sat down on the wall.

"Mai?" Naru asked. Mai looked at him.

"What?"

Naru sighed."I'm sorry, I shouldn't bring you with me."

Mai couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Are you feeling well? Are you sick or something?" Mai asked and put a hand on Naru's forehead.

"I'm okay." He said and took Mai's wrist. He pulled her closer to him. Their faces were only inches away. Mai turned red . She could feel his breath..

"Naru, Mai! Are you in there?" It was Lin

Both teenager jumped and Naru cleared his throat.

"Yes, Lin. We're in the second trapdoor." Naru called.

Back to Base:

"So you two were trapped in two rooms and you could go through a hole to Naru?" Takigawa asked.

"And you two were over an hour alone in there?" Ayako asked an grinned.

Mai looked at Naru and blushed.

_What was that? Did he want to kiss me? Ohh, come on! I REALLY don't get this!_

Naru looked her in the eyes. Mai stopped breathing.

"Mai, tea."

_Naru, you bastard..._

"According to Lin's research, the mansion was used as a residence by a very wealthy family named Ritter in 1879. That's also the year it was built. This mansion has a very European style, because the first family who lived in here came from Germany.

They had three children. Sakura, Kenshi and Akira. The parents wanted to give their children Japanese names. The mother,Annabell, died because of the birth of the last child. The father's name is unknown.

There had been a massacre in the western part of the mansion. There is a very big room, used as a ballroom. Today it's the gymnasium. In this ballroom the eldest daughter, Sakura, was found dead next to her friend. Both stabbed with several cuts."Naru reported.

Silence filled the air.

_Wow, so my dreams are related to that case._

"Miss Hara, did you sense any spirits?"

"Yes, in the ballroom and in some classrooms. It was really strange, because it was the same spirit everytime. It's parted, I think..."

Suddenly some sharp screams were heard.

The whole team ran outside to the next classroom, where the screams came from.

Some students ran out of the room.

"What's going on?" Takigawa asked.

"There were students attacked by flying tables." The teacher, an elder woman, said. She was still shocked.

Some tables were upturned and a few students were injured.

Ayako started doctoring. John went to call an ambulance.

"Takigawa, you do the exorsism in this calssroom.

Mai and Masako, you go and ask all students about strange occurences." Naru commanded.


	4. Chapter 4

**let's just say "Hello" to our new reader BloddyXandra. Thanks for your review.**

**I hope you'll like this chpater, too.**

**It's a pleasure to write for you :))**

**Love,**

**Lena**

_**Chapter 4 : Sleeping Beauty**_

"Oh come on, Masako. Stop ignoring me. It wasn't my fault, that I got trapped together with Naru."

"Something happened between you two. I can feel it."

"I don't really get this. You're the las person in the world, who should be jealous of me. I mean YOU're the one who dates Naru, not me."

Masako glared at her.

"We stopped dating since Noll left." She was the only one of the group who called him Noll, after everyone knew his secret.

Mai sighed. "Let's just get along, while we have to do the survey, okay?"

Masako didn't say anything, she just entered the next classroom, where the students of the first year waited for them.

At base:

"Naru, are you okay? Did something happen between you and Mai?"

Naru looked up from his research.

"Why are you asking?" He knew, he couldn't fool Lin about his feelings. He knew him like a second big brother and he knew, how much Naru missed Mai during the time in England.

"I know, that something happened. You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to. I just want you to know, that you can talk to me."

"I'm fine, Lin."

"If you mean so..."

"Did you go to the principle and told him to lock the door in the cellar?"

Lin sighed.

"Yeah, I did."

In the classroom:

"Hello, everyone, I'm Mai and this is..."

"Masako Hara! We all know you!" A girl screamed.

"I can't believe this!" Another one called.

"Stop it know, let them do their work." The teacher said.

"Okay, everyone. I'll call you up sequentially and you tell us, what happened the last few weeks, okay?" Mai said.

After two and a half hours they had over five pages full off strange occurences, beggining by a piano, that starts playing by itself to flying objects like knives and chairs.

"Okay, Masako, we're finished. We've got all first and second classes. Masako?"

"She went out with some other girls who wanted to take her around." A boy in Mai's age leaned against the doorframe.

"Oh, okay."

Mai started packing up.

"Let me give you a hand." The boy said.

"No, it's okay."

"No, it's not. Give me the notebook. By the way, I'm Tadashi and you're Mai, right?"

Mai smiled. "Thank you, Tadashi-kun."

At base:

"Naru, I'm back and I got a lot of occurences."

"Where's Masako?" Lin asked.

"Oh, she has new fans who wanted to to show her the school."

"Tadashi-kun, you can put the notebook over there and thanks a lot."

Naru looked up.

"Naru, this is Tadashi from class 2/B."

"Nice to meet you." Tadashi bowed.

Naru just nodded.

_What's up with him, he could at least be more polite, _Mai thought.

Tadashi grinned. "It must be really fun, working together wirh such a good-looking assistant."

Mai blushed and Naru send him a glare.

"I have still lessons today, but we'll meet some other time, okay? Bye Mai-chan."

Mai couldn't answer because he ran off.

"You got a lot of free time during your job, don't you?" Naru sat matter-of-factly.

"He was just nice and gave me a hand. What's wrong with that?"

"You can flirt around in your free time, I'm not paying you for that."

"I didn't flirt, you jerk!"

Naru looked her straight in the eyes. Dark blue met chocolate brown.

"Yo, what's up? I've done the exorcism." Takigawa jolted.

"The students had only been slightly injured, but they're under shock." Ayako said, as she entered the base together with John.

"Is there something wrong?" Bou-san asked.

Mai smiled. "No everything's fine."

"Mai, make me some tea."

"Hai."

After a while, Masako came back and it was pretty late. Mai yawned.

"We should got to bed know." Ayako said.

"You're right." John said.

The three girls went to their roon on the other side of the corridor and the boys (except Naru and Lin) had to go to their room on the second floor.

"Good night, everyone."

"Good night."

Mai laid down on the futon next to Ayako.

_What the hell is up with Naru? I don't get him. Would we have kissed, if Lin would have found us a minute later? And why did he act like that when Tadashi showed up?_

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_"Akira! Akira! Where are you?" Mai ran down the stairs to the third floor._

_"Onee-chan, I'm over here! What is it?"_

_"I got the role! I'm the sleeping beauty!"_

_"That's great!"_

_They hold their hands and started jumping and laughing._

_"Sakura-sama, you shouldn't disturb your sister's dancing lessons." The foster-mother said._

_"Hai, I'm very sorry. I'll go know."_

_Mai/Sakura walked down the corridor an looked out of the window. There stood a boy with light brown hair and looked up._

_He smiled, when he saw her. Mai smiled back. She ran down as fast as she could, only to see him._

_"Jun! You're bringing new vegetables for us?"_

_"Yes, and I wanted to see you." Sakura smiled even wider._

_"Come on, no one should see us."_

_She followed him behind some bushes._

_"I really do like you, Sakura. But we are not allowed to be together."_

_"I don't care."_

_They kissed. Sweetly. Again and again. Until they had to go._

_"We'll see each other, when the church clock strikes 12 times at our place..."_

Mai woke up in the middle of the night. She couldn't sleep anymore so she went up and walked silently out of the girl's room.

She saw light behind the door of the base.

_Are Naru and Lin still awake?_

Mai silently opened the door and was overhelmed by what she saw. Naru was fast asleep over his researches on his table.

His bangs covered his face.

Mai walked up to him and put some strands out of his handsome face. He just looked too cute.

Mai sighed.

_If he would only recognise, that I love him and not his brother._

Suddenly Naru opened his eyes.

"Mai, what are you doing here?"

Mai jumped.

"I-Uh-...I couldn't sleep anymore, so I wanted to go for a walk and then I saw the light from the base..."

Naru looked at her piercingly.

_What's with that expression? _

"I told you, not to go off by yourself."

Mai totally forgot about that, because of her wonderful dream.

"I'm sorry...I just forg-"

"What if the spirit attacked you? No one would have been there." Naru said in an icy tone.

Mai got chills.

"Shouldn't you go to bed?" Mai tried to distract.

"So you care for me." Naru smerked.

"N-no, I just-uh..." She blushed.

"Make me some tea."

"What? It's in the middle of the night."

"And you just told me you couldn't sleep."

Mai growled but made some tea.

As she put the tea on a tray and walked up to Naru, she tripped over the carpet and fell down together with the narcissist.

The next thing shocked both.

They lad on the ground and their lips met.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for he nice reviews :))**

**I love you all!**

_**Chapter 5: Forbidden**_

Their eyes widened. Mai jumped up and turned redder than a tomato. Naru just stood up smoothly.

"I-I'm so-so...I have to go!" Mai screamed and ran out of the base. She ran back to the girl's room, but stopped in front of the door. She leaned against it and touched her lips.

_This was my frist kiss! Oh my gosh! I'll never be able to look Naru in the eyes anymore. What shall I do?_

She sighed and opened silently the door.

At base:

_That girl is driving me crazy!_ Naru ran a hand through his black hair.

_First, she kisses me unintentionally and then she rans off as if I'd poison her! I know, she loves my brother, but she can't just run off like that_

Naru sighed.

_I'll never get her..._

The next day:

Everyone of the SPR team gathered up at the base.

Mai avoided to look at Naru, so she didn't know, if he was looking at her.

"The cameras didn't record anything significant last night, so we should start with the research." Naru said.

_So Naru, you really think, nothing happended last night? Did you forget, that you commanded John and Takigawa to set up a camera in every FOUR staff rooms? Our base is one of the staff rooms. Don't think, I rescued you, beacause I put out the film. I think Madoka will be very happy..._Lin thought.

"Miss Hara and John, I want you to look, if the spirit wandered. Takigawa and Mazusaki, you go to the garten during the lessons and question the PE teachers. There had been some paranormal activities during a soccer match. I want to know everything about it."

Said persons went outside to do their work. Mai stood there and looked on the floor.

Naru looked at her and and sighed.

"Mai."

The girl looked up in shock.

"Make me some tea."

Mai clenched her fists and suddenly felt dizzy, but she ignored it.

"No, you listen. Stop acting as if nothing happened! If you hate me, then say it."

Mai didn't feel well. The world started turning. Her head ached. _What's up with me?_

Naru came closer to her. He sighed.

"Mai, i don't-"

Mai fell down, but she didn't hit the floor. Naru catched her and picked her up and laid her down on the next sofa.

Mai's dream:

_"Father, let me go, please!" Mai felt a painful grip on her arm._

_"I won't let you go! How dare you thought you could be together with that filthy guy?"_

_"Vater, bitte lass mich gehen!" Sakura/Mai tried to calm her father down by speaking in their mother tongue._

_"Stop talking german to me, you dishonored our family. You're going to marry the Himoura son."_

_"NOO, I don't want to marry him."_

_Her father just laughed and pushed her into her room. _

_"You're under detention."_

_With that he slammed the door and went away._

_Sakura started crying. "Mutter, ich vermisse dich." (Mother, I miss you)_

Everything went black and Gene stood next to Mai.

_"Gene!"_

_He smiled. _

_"Could you do me a favour?"_

_Mai looked at him._

_"Tell my brother, that he is a total idiot."_

_"Why?"_

_"Just tell him, okay?"_

_Then his expression became seriously._

_"You shouldn't trust everyone, who looks nice, Mai. Take care of yourself."_

Mai opened her eyes. The bright light hurt in her eyes.

Then she only saw blue.

"So you're finally awake, huh?"

"N-naru!" Mai jumped up, but she still felt dizzy, so she fell towards Naru, who catched her.

"What are you doing, dummy."

Naru laid her back down.

"You cried in your dream, tell me, what happened."

Mai told Naru everything

"Oh, and I should tell you that you're a total idiot."

"What?"

"Gene told me to tell you this, but I don't know why."

Naru sighed. He was lucky, that Mai was okay now.

"I'll get you some tea."

"Uhm, thanks."

Mai slowly sat up and took a sip.

"You're feeling better?"

"Uhm, yes." Mai smiled.

Naru was relieved. His little assistant really shocked him, as she fainted.

Mai realised, that Naru still sat on the edge of the sofa and blushed slightly.

He looked her in the eyes.

"Mai, I don't hate you." He said and stood up.

Just in that moment, the door opened and Takigawa and Ayako came in.

"Mai, are you okay, you're looking like you have a fever." The miko asked.

"N-no, I'm fine" Mai forced a smile.

"Ne, Naru? The PE teacher said, that they hadn't been attacked during the match."

"Really? So my research had been wrong." Naru said emotionless.

_You just wanted to be alone with Mai. _Lin thought, who had been sitting the whole time in the base, working through some files on the computer.

Then the door opened again and Masako came back with John.

"I still can feel the presence of this spirit, but I can't sense its position. We have to be careful. This is one of the strongest spirits we were ever involved with."

"This is really strange." John said.

At night:

_"Jun!"_

_Sakura ran up to him and hugged him. She started crying._

_"My father said I have to marry the eldest son of the Himoura family!"_

_"Calm down, my love. We'll find a way."_

_"But how? We are not allowed to see each other."_

_"Do you want to live with me together your entire life?"_

_"Of course I want!"_

_"Even if you have to leave your siblings?"_

_Sakura waited a moment._

_"Yes, I love you."_

_"Then let's run off, after you played your role as Sleeping Beauty, okay?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I'll be there."_

Mai woke up. She heard some noise outside. She went out and saw Tadashi standing in front of her.

"Good evening" He smiled.

"Tadashi! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I wanted to see you."

Something was strange about him. His eyes looked wild.

"Sakura, come to me."

He walked up to her and put his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"Stop this, you're hurting me, I'm not Sakura!"

"Stop lieing."

He pulled out a long knife and Mai's eyes widened.

"You bitch! You cheated on me! I'll never forgive you!"

Mai screamed.

"Mai!" Naru ran up to them, followed by Lin who knocked Tadashi over.

Mai was too shocked to say a thing.

Naru just hugged her and she started crying.

"It's okay, you're save now." He rubbed her back and tried to calm her down.

Ayako and Masako ran out of their room and Takigawa and John ran down the staircase.

"What the hell happened?" Takigawa asked.

Everyone was quiet as they saw the hug between Naru and Mai.

"He's possessed!" Lin called and John and Bou-san went to help him.

After a few seconds, which lasted for Naru and Mai more than an hour, Naru let go off Mai.

"You're not hurt, are you?"

"N-no." Was all she could say.

She still was pale and panted heavily.

"You should go to sleep."

With that he lifted her up in bridal-style and brought her to the base.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you liked the fith chapter :))**

**This is going to be the last chapter, but there will be DEFINETLY a sequal**

_**Chapter 6: Beginning Love**_

The only thing Mai noticed was, that she lied on the sofa at the base.

She looked at Naru. He looed as if he was worried.

"Mai, sleep now."

_"What? You have to marry this Himoura guy?"_

_"Pshht! Don't scream like that, Sunako-chan. Someone will hear you." Mai/Sakura said._

_She said next to the girl, she knew from her first dream behind a big red curtain._

_"But your father can't do this!"_

_"He can. But Jun and me will run off together."_

_"Are you sure, you'll be okay?"_

_"Yes, don't worry about me."_

_"Sakura-sama, you were wonderful, I knew you would be the perfect Sleeping Beauty!" An old lady said to her._

_"Thank you, Okiro-sama."_

_"It was really nice of your father to let this wonderful play take place in your ballroom."_

_Sakura smiled._

_"I have to go know." She curtsied and went off._

_Sakura turned around, only to see Sunako running behind the big curtain._

_"Sunako-chan, wait!"_

_"Try to catch me!" She laughed._

_"This ballroom is too huge, I'll never be able to catch you!" Sakura called. _

_There was only her echo as reply._

_"Sunako-chan?"_

_"So you want to ran away, huh?"_

_Sakura shivered and turned around._

_The Himoura son stood in front of her._

_"You wan to ran off with that bastard, huh? Even if you're promised to me? I've always watched you from my room and wanted YOU. You know what people might call you."_

_He took a step forward._

_"They might call you a whore." He said calmly._

_"Whores must be punished, you know that, too, right?"_

_"You're sick, leave me alone."_

_With that she went behind the curtain and climbed down the stage. There lied Sunako in a huge pool of blood._

_"SUNAKO!"_

_She wanted to ran to her, but she was pulled into blackness._

_Mai looked around and saw gene comming up to her._

_"I didn't want you to watch that scene again." He said._

_"Thank you." She smiled at him and he smiled back._

_"You should wake up and tall my dense brother, what's going on."_

_"Why is he dense?"_

_"Because he doesn't realise that he loves you." He smiled._

_Mai truned red._

_"N-no, that c-can't be true."_

_"You're even denser than him."_

_"GENE."_

_"You should wake up, Mai."_

Mai slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"NARU! I know everything now."

Naru came over to her.

"The ghost who attacked me was the eldest son of the neighbours. I only know his surname, Himoura.

Sakura's father wanted them to get married, but she wanted to run off with Jun, the boy I told you about in the other dream. I don't know why, but the ghost thought, that I was Sakura."

Naru looked at her with piercing blue eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Mai was surprised by that question.

"U-uhm, yeah."

"Lin, can you make a hitogata of Sakura Ritter?"

"Yes, I'll try."

"Mai, you should go and chance, you're still wearing your pajamas."

"Wait, what time's it?"

"13:30 clock."

"What? I slept that long?"

Naru smirked and turned away.

Mai went to the girl's room and was glad, that she woke up before lunch time, or else the students would have seen her in pajamas.

She changed her clothes and suddenly freezed. She truned around and saw the real ghost of the Himoura son.

He grinned at her and his eyes were wild.

"You know, I would have captured you earlier, but you found that hole in the wall and went to that bastard."

Mai gulped.

"I'm not Sakura, you killed her a long time ago."

"That's true, but you look exactly like her. I've waited so long for you. I searched everywere in this school, to find someone like you. You're going to be my NEW Sakura. The guy, you're in love with is pretty dense, letting you go off by yourself..."

"S-stay away from me... Rin-Pyou- AHHH. Let me go!"

The ghost embraced her with strong fog and pushed her towards him. He licked his lips and looked like he was crazy.

"NARUUU!"

Mai was pulled up in the air.

Everything went pretty fast. The door slammed open and Lin came in with the hitogata of Sakura Ritter in his hands. naru was richt behind him, catching mai who fell down.

"This is your Sakura, now move on." Lin called.

Suddenly the ghost was illuminated and the hitogata became a ghost, looking just like Mai. "Let's move on, Souta."

Mai watched the spectacle, still in Naru's arms.

Naru looked her in the eyes and she got lost in them.

Lin went out of the room, grinning to himself.

Naru's face was only inches away from Mai's and she blushed.

She could feel his breath.

Then their lips met. First sweet and chaste. Then their second kiss grow more passionate. They didn't know, how long they kissed, but they broke apart becouase of the need of air.

Mai was still in Naru's arms and red like a tomato.

"N-naru-"

Before she could say anything more, he captured her lips again, and again, and again...

One week later:

Mai opened the door to the SPR office and stumbled over the threshold. She prepared herself to hit the ground but she was catched by strong arms.

Mai looked up and blinked into her favourite blue eyes.

"Clumsy as ever, huh?" Naru asked her.

Mai smiled to him and gave him a sweet and chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, naru."

"You don't have to thank me for your clumsyness."

"You..."

She couldn't say anything, because Naru sealed her lips with his own.

He went to his office door and stopped because he wanted to see his girfriend's reaction to the lilac on her desk.

She smiled widely at him.

"Naru, this is so cute."

"Do you know what the lilac stands for?"

Mai smiled even wider.

"Beginning love."

Lin sat in his office and wrote an e-mail to Madoka in England with following headline:

"Mai and Naru's first kiss"

**Sooo, I hope you liked my first fanfiction.**

**Please review**

**Sequal's comming**

**Love, **

**Lena**


End file.
